


High Enough

by We All Fall Eventually (RavenZaphara)



Category: Underfrick - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Please take care while reading, Slight Spanking, commission, i hope you enjoy!, possessive partner, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenZaphara/pseuds/We%20All%20Fall%20Eventually
Summary: Sometimes you forget that you met him through work. Your association with him outlasted his stay at the job, and the relationship that bloomed from that association was somehow peaceful, calm. You couldn't imagine life without him anymore-- especially on nights like this, when he came home hungry, desperate for that high you gave him.The world is a curse, it'll kill if you let itI know they got pills that can help you forget itThey bottle it, call it medicineBut I don't need drugsCause I'm already high enoughYou got me, you got me goodI'm already high enoughI only, I only, I only got eyes for you





	High Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NihilismPastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/gifts).



> Song association: High Enough by K.Flay. 
> 
> For the Lovely NihilismPastry, a delightful friend and amazing writer! Hopefully we can collab on something someday ^.^
> 
> And since it took months for me to finally finish, please consider it a gift!

He showed up in the dead of night often. You’d hear your door open, hear his uneven footsteps across the floor. He was always so exhausted, staggering upstairs to your bedroom. Once, he even fell back down the stairs. Other times, when he was less drained, he’d just pop into the room, the glow of his one functional eye lighting the night up as he crept to your bed.

These behaviors used to scare the fresh hell out of you, but you adjusted surprisingly well.

The two of you had worked together at a job for a few weeks. Sans hardly could keep a single job for very long before its schedule would coincide with another of his obligations and he’d just disappear. He kept this one a little longer; the pay was pretty nice, the hours were nice, and he didn’t have to overwork himself.

He’d commented to you that he was used to having to put a Herculean effort into not intimidating his co-workers, which was one of the other reasons he was constantly moving around.

Considering that you were the one of the few people who weren't much affected by his presence or eccentricities, you'd put for the effort into talking to him, making him feel welcome. It had started with lunch dates in which you both met up at a cheap buffet together. Low effort, high payoff. It was much easier for him to enjoy company with unlimited food around. The secondary action of stuffing himself made it easier for him to get over his anxieties.

And if he were honest, the fact that you were content to sit with him and eat and talk about inane shit between puns… it was appealing. He’d gotten hooked on you.

When his term at that job ended, he still kept up those lunch dates, and when he couldn’t, he invited you over to his house for dinner. Fuck, Paps loved you too. You started hanging out at his home more and more. You made it clear he was welcome in your home too.

What had started as a passing friendship… it became something he didn’t want to lose. Food tasted better around you-- and goddamn, he loved it when you cooked for him. Seeing you dancing around in your kitchen had been an admittedly lovely sight, too. And there was something about how you smelled. He didn't understand why humans used perfume and colognes. The overbearing stenches of them made his senses ache-- but you must have picked up on that long ago, because... there was just _something about you_ that made his mouth water.

The transition from friends to lovers had been so seamless, he wasn’t sure who made the first move. All those times falling asleep together on his couch or yours just became more of “Hey, let’s do this on the bed, we both have to work tomorrow, it’ll be easier on our joints.” From there, though…

Well, he certainly found something else he loved to eat.

It got to the point where he didn’t sleep well if he wasn’t near you. At first, that had frightened him. A fleshy human like you shouldn’t be this satisfying to curl up next to. And it couldn’t be just the supple curves that pressed so deliciously against his frame. It couldn’t just be the warmth of your body.

He’d exhausted all possibilities other than the obvious one and decided it didn't fucking matter to him. All that mattered was you were _his_. Why complicate it further with useless words?

After the relationship morphed into a sexual one, he became insanely protective of you. He spent almost every night with you, becoming grumpy any time circumstances prevented him from doing so. However, you never really objected to his possessive behavior. In fact, he knew it thrilled you. He could smell it on you. He could feel it in your pulse when he’d mark your neck for others to see.

God, he needed you.

How could you stand it? Did you not feel drained like he did? You were some kind of drug to him. He always wondered-- _worried_ \-- that you didn’t feel the same. That you’d find someone less… creepy.

No, that wasn’t your word for him, but he’d heard it nonetheless. His hearing was sharper than yours, and so when he followed you out, he heard every whispered condemnation of your choices. It made the days he worked so much longer. He could never get you out of his head. And though you never implied you wanted more than him, he feared losing you.

 

Now, crawling into bed, hearing you sigh when he pressed his body against your back, hugging you to him, he wondered how else he could show you how much he needed you. He wasn’t surprised to see you’d woken up before he’d reached you. He hadn’t meant to make too much of a racket, but he could hardly help himself.

His thoughts and your scent were awakening a more primal urge in him. Just being around you had restored so much energy. Before he’d met you he’d only felt this peaceful back before everything went to shit.

Peace wasn’t all he felt though.

He leaned in and let his tongue trail against your shoulder. He groaned at the taste of your skin. He felt you shiver.

It was nothing out of the ordinary for him to return to you at nights riled up, but this was different. Usually he was quiet, observant, the lights in his sockets dull and subdued. Now, though, when you turned your head to glance back at him, saw his stare piercing you through as his fingers trailed down your side, raising chillbumps in their wake, you blinked at him curiously. He propped himself up on one elbow and his smile grew wider.

There was an air about him that you’d often sensed but never fully seen come to light. Everytime he’d even somewhat expressed this tantalizing dominance over you, you found yourself totally at his mercy, eager to please him. You had no idea how to tell him you enjoyed the power dynamic he implemented so effortlessly.

His touches were firmer than usual. He cupped your mound possessively before spreading you to feel how wet you were already, just from the anticipation of him. He traced your clit, chuckling when your hips responded. The chill of his fingers always increased the sensitivity. Usually he was gentle until his fingers warmed up, but he growled low when his rougher ministrations made you squirm against him.  
"you like that, don’t you, baby girl?"

 _Oh fuck_.

He grasped your hip and pulled you against him roughly. His voice was a primal growl that made you shiver violently. "do you _like_ that?"

You mewled helplessly and he took pity on you-- or so it seemed at first. His fingers played just around your clit, now. You rutted against his ministrations, frustrations growing when he wouldn’t return to the sensations you desperately craved.

"c’mon, baby. tell me what you want." Patience wasn't his strong suit on a good day, but this was so much different. You were at once thrilled and scared to see how he’d express his frustrations.

He withdrew his hand and you let out a vocal plea in an attempt to placate him again-- but he reached between your bodies and freed his cock with a violent tug, thrusting it against your asscheeks. His magical flesh was always startlingly warm but this time it felt cold.

He chuckled as you shivered against the chill. “gonna have to deal with it, sweetheart.” He thrust against you for emphasis, and you couldn’t totally hate the sensation, even though you’d have rather it have been hot. It was too cold in here--

You yelped when he looped his arm under your leg, hiking it up, and slipping his dick against your wet folds in one movement. Fuck, he wasn’t wasting time, was he?

It was so like him to choose a lazy position such as this. However, you couldn’t care less, the chill against your already soaked slit as he took control of you. “mmm, so needy.” He whispered, thrusting against you again, making your breath stammer. “if you tell me what you want, i could still go easy on ya.”

A million thoughts ran through your head, all vying simultaneously. Your brain short-circuited from the struggle to single one out. As you tried and tried, you could almost hear Jeopardy music in your head.

He chuckled, enjoying watching your face. “if my baby girl doesn’t wanna tell me…” his tone deepened, darkened, and the title he gave you made you whimper, “i guess i’ll just have to take what _i_ want.”

His cock, slicked in your juices, hitched on your entrance. You felt the initial stretch before he jammed himself into you as hard as he could. Your voice finally emerged in a cry as he held you there.

He pet your hair and nuzzled into the nape of your neck, murmuring soothingly. You felt him throb inside and you clenched in answer.

"such a dirty girl." He growled, you clenched around him again and he chuckled to hide how excited he was. "you love daddy’s cock so much you’re already trying to milk it."

You covered your face to hide your squeal. The feeling of his hipbones digging into your soft ass was lovely-- and the scrapes and nicks in his bones made the texture scratch and pinch just enough to leave you wanting more.

He nuzzled again before thrusting again. You looked down, saw the glow of his magic disappearing into you, and noticed something-- "mm, since you're trying to milk it..."

"Ohgod."

"thought you’d like that." He chuckled.

You had no idea he could get bigger.

"y’know what this is good for, sweetheart?" He moved you onto your stomach, getting on his knees behind you and pulling your ass up into the air.

"c’mon, i know you can answer that." He gave you a good smack and then soothed the sting with his hands as you clenched around him. He leaned up and grabbed your arms, pulling you back on him and thrusting hard against you. "it's good for breeding, isn't it? tell me that's what you want." 

You hadn't been ready for the roughness of his command. "Yes!"

"say it."

You couldn't really articulate with him going that hard. You screamed. "god i love that." He thrust again, harder, and you felt him shudder when you screamed louder.

He set the pace now, and you could barely breathe as he continued to grow. At some point you feared he’d split you open-- but there was a thrill in this coupling that you’d been secretly craving.

God, with how deep he was going, he really _could_ breed you, couldn't he? The thought only fed your desire into a white-hot flame.

"ahh, you’re getting close, aren’t you?" He groaned. "hold off. you can’t come until i tell you to."

You didn’t know if you could wait, honestly.

"you feel that?" He asked. "heh heh… think if i cum there… mmm fuck, baby girl you feel so good."

Fuck, he wasn’t helping you. You found your words at last. "Daddy, please, let me cum!"

He thrust harder, " _fuck!_ say that again." He was going faster now.

"Daddy, I need you! Ah, fuck--"

"you’re… you’re _mine_!" He growled, his pace hitching just a bit more, throwing you violently over the edge.

"Yes! Daddy, oh god yes!" You felt him pumping into you and your toes curled.

He released your hands and you face-planted into the pillows. You began giggling. He leaned over your back, still seated in you, still throbbing.

He reached around, placed his hand over your belly and sighed against your shoulder. You tightened around him and his breath froze. "you’re mine now." He said at last.

"I already was." You said, finding yourself slightly hoarse. He liked that sound. You put a hand over his on your belly and sighed. "Can we lay down now?"

"i… uh…" You felt him pulsate inside you again, triggering another aftershock. "gimme another minute."

You smiled into the pillow. "Yes, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a joy to write, I'm sorry it took so long.
> 
> If anyone's interested in commissioning me, please drop me a line, or consider donating to my ko-fi! I write drabbles for a few bucks.
> 
>  
> 
> (I have actually never written a daddy kink thing before tbh, and am more into boss/master powerplay things, so i really hope this felt right!)


End file.
